Let it Happen
by NOT a dominatrix
Summary: Kiba has asked Shikamaru to the movies. But he gets more than he bargans for when their feelings come out. KibaShika


**Let it Happen**

Kiba was walking through the forest when he noticed a familiar person watching the clouds in a clearing. He walked up to him and sat down. Shikamaru turned his head and acknowledged the dog ninja. "What are you doing Kiba?"

Kiba shrugged. "I was walking through the forest and I found you."

"But why did you stop here?" Shikamaru asked looking back towards the sky.

"Because I thought you might like some company," Kiba answered.

"Just don't bug me too much."

Kiba lay down next to his friend and looked up towards the sky. "I won't bug you too much."

Kiba watched the clouds pass by with Shikamaru. Glancing over at him, he looked him over. Shikamaru had barely changed since they were kids, but that's what Kiba liked about him, he never changed. In Kiba's opinion, Shikamaru had gotten ever hotter than when they were thirteen.

"Are you gonna stare at me all day or something?" Shikamaru said startling Kiba.

Kiba looked away blushing. "I'm sorry."

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's all right, it was just kinda…"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Kiba asked, cutting off and startling Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked at him. "No, not really, why?"

"Well, there's this new horror movie that came out a few days ago and I wanted to go see it and I wanted to know if you'd like to go see it as well."

Shikamaru looked at Kiba for a moment. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Kiba's face turned red. "Umm…."

Kiba heard Shikamaru snicker. "It's ok Kiba, I was just kidding, and anyways I guess I'll go."

Kiba nodded. "Sweet, I'll come over around seven and we can walk there together, sound good?"

"Yeah, don't be late."

XXXXXXXXX

Kiba paced around his room with Shino was sitting on his bed watching him. "Will you just calm down?"

Kiba turned and glared at him. "How can I? I just asked Shikamaru to the movies and now…"

"Just calm down," Shino said. "You freak out over the most stupidest things."

"Shut up Shino."

Shino rubbed his temple. "You give me a headache, why do I still hang out with you?"

"Shut up bug freak, I helped you calm down for your date with Hinata. Hell, I didn't even know an Aburambe _could_ freak out like that. So you can help me out with this."

"Kiba…."

Kiba glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'll be late if I don't get going now."

Shino shook his head. "You got everything right?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, my wallet's in my coat pocket."

Shino got up. "My house is towards that way, I'll walk with you for a bit."

The two friends left the house and walked towards the Nara compound. Halfway there Shino left for his families compound and wished Kiba good luck before leaving him alone.

Kiba walked in silence up to Shikamaru's front door. He knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later, Shikamaru's mother opened the door. "Oh, hey Kiba, Shikamaru's in his room, he'll be down in a moment. Why don't you come and wait inside?"

She stepped aside and let Kiba in. "Thank you, Mrs. Nara."

"Kiba, how many times do I have to tell you? Please just call me Yoshino." She said walking back into the kitchen.

Kiba took a seat on the couch and waited for Shikamaru to come downstairs. After a few minutes he heard footsteps and turned to see the younger chunin walk down the stairs. Shikamaru noticed Kiba. "Hey, Kiba sorry for the wait, I couldn't find my jacket."

Kiba glanced at the greenish-black leather jacket that Shikamaru was wearing as he stood up. "Trying to copy my jacket?'

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile. "No, this is the only jacket I own, so I threw that on inset of my normal vest."

Kiba nodded. "Well, shall we head out?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The two walked outside and towards the Konoha Theater. Once they reached there they bought their tickets and took their seats for the movie. The movie started and they watched it. Kiba grabbed his pop and took a drink as he watched two vampire lovers on screen trying to kill an innocent woman. Shikamaru grabbed for the popcorn Kiba had sitting in his lap, startling the older one almost making him drop his drink.

"Scare ya?'

Kiba shook his head. "No, I just wasn't expecting that."

They turned back to the movie and continued watching it. Kiba glanced over at Shikamaru, who was leaning against the armrest, tapping his fingers on the plastic of the chair. He reached over and laid his hand over Shikamaru's who instantly stopped tapping and froze slightly. Kiba quickly pulled his hand away.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Shikamaru whispered. Kiba's heart raced as Shikamaru leaned against him before intertwining their fingers together. Kiba let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Shikamaru noticed and shook his head. "Just let this happen Kiba."

Kiba nodded and continued watching the movie. His heart was beating madly and he was pretty sure that Shikamaru could hear it. He turned his head to look at Shikamaru who was looking at him. Shikamaru started to lean in and Kiba felt like his heart was going to burst. He leaned in the rest of the way and they kissed gently. Shikamaru pulled away and smiled. Kiba smiled back before turning towards the movie again.

When the movie ended about an hour later. They walked out of the theater and Shikamaru looked over at Kiba. "I don't want to go home just yet, you want to just walk or something?"

Kiba raised his eyebrow and looked at Shikamaru. "You? Walk?"

"Shut up."

"I'm just teasing, were do you want to go?"

Shikamaru started to walk. "Just follow me."

Kiba followed and Shikamaru led him to a clearing in the forest. Kiba looked around. "Of all the times I've been in this forest, I haven't been here."

"That's because it's part of the land my family owns," Shikamaru said lying down and looking up at the stars. "In fact, you're the only non-Nara to see it."

Kiba lay down next to him. "I am?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, not even Chouji has been out here."

"Heh…Don't I feel special," Kiba whispered with a smile.

"You should." Shikamaru said laying his head on Kiba's chest. He leaned up and kissed Kiba. Kiba kissed him back and felt Shikamaru's tongue run over his bottom lip. He let it in and let his own join. Shikamaru let out a soft moan as Kiba pulled him closer.

They pulled away, both panting slightly. Kiba looked away. "Damn…"

"Huh?"

Kiba shook his head. "Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be such a good kisser."

Shikamaru smirked. "Is that so?"

The lazy one leaned in again and kissed Kiba again. Kiba pulled Shikamaru close and deepened their kiss. Kiba felt Shikamaru's fingers clasp his coat zipper and pull it down. Kiba pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for awhile." Shikamaru said as his hand slip under Kiba's mesh shirt. He leaned close to the other's ear. "I want you Kiba so bad right now."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Yo-you have?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah, I have. I've had to keep my feeling for you locked up for so long, I just want you to take me right here and now."

Kiba nodded and flipped them over so he was on top of Shikamaru. He leaned down and kissed Shikamaru, unzipping his jacket. He ran his finger under the mesh shirt Shikamaru was wearing earning a moan from him. Kiba pulled back and pulled off his jacket and mesh shirt before doing the same to Shikamaru. The cool summer air stung a little against them but they ignored it.

Kiba leaned back down and claimed Shikamaru's lips again as he grinded against him. Shikamaru arched up slightly and moaned out. "Kiba…."

Kiba groaned and kissed the other again. He slowly began to kiss down Shikamaru's chest, nipping at the boy pale skin. He reached Shikamaru's nipples and took one in his mouth and bit it slightly as he toyed with the other one. Shikamaru let out a louder moan. Kiba then started to move down the other's chest again leaving more kisses till he reached the hem of Shikamaru's pants. He unbuttoned them and took them off, leaving Shikamaru in his boxers. He reached in them and stroked Shikamaru's hardened member earning more moans. Shikamaru couldn't take much more. "Kiba, just take me please…."

Kiba nodded and stripped them of their remaining clothes. He positioned himself in front of Shikamaru's entrance and looked down at the younger one. "Are you sure you want this?"

Shikamaru nodded as he wrapped his arms around Kiba's back. "Yeah, just do it."

Kiba slowly thrusted in but stopped when Shikamaru gasped in pain. He let Shikamaru adjust before he pulled out and thrusted back in. Shikamaru dug his fingers into Kiba's back as the pain shot through him. Kiba started to pick up speed and Shikamaru moaned out. "Ahh…Kiba!"

Kiba leaned down and kissed Shikamaru as he continued going faster and harder with each thrust. Shikamaru moans grew louder and he gripped Kiba's back tighter as the pleasure started to build. He pulled Kiba closer and kissed him hard. Kiba groaned and kissed back.

The lazy one moved his hand down between them and stroked his neglected member. Kiba noticed and put his hand over Shikamaru's. Kiba shifted angled slightly and started to go even deeper into Shikamaru, who gasped at the feeling. He needed more. "Deeper Kiba…."

Kiba complied and started to go even deeper until he found Shikamaru's spot. The lazy one arched up into Kiba and nearly screamed as Kiba continued to hit there. "Kiba…fuck Kiba…."

Kiba groaned as he felt himself get closer, feeling the burn in his stomach. He leaned down and kissed Shikamaru again before whispering. "I can't last much longer."

And with that Kiba came into Shikamaru who screamed out Kiba's name as he came as well. Kiba collapsed on top of the younger one panting. He pulled out and rolled down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Shikamaru and pulled him close. "I-I love you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru kissed Kiba. "I love you to Kiba."

**this stroy was written by Shikako**

**so i hoped you liked the story**

**it wouldn't leave me alone until i typed it**

**so yeah, review are nice**

**laterz!**


End file.
